Bien à toi
by Saule Newell
Summary: Lorsque Drago rentre chez lui, une lettre attire son attention, trempée par la pluie, une lettre qui lui avoue un meurtre, le meurtre d'un proche...


Bien à toi

Drago avançait à pas rapides dans la rue du Londres sorcier, les bords de sa cape entre ses doigts pour refermer son col et la capuche sur la tête, cachant ses yeux gris. La pluie frappait les dalles de pierre sous ses pieds, les nuages étaient presque noir tant la nuit d'hiver tombait si vite dans la journée. En chemin, il croisa un convoi funéraire et un frisson le parcourut. Il marcha jusqu'à son appartement provisoire qu'il avait pris le temps de son stage au Ministère. Mais avant d'entrer, il remarqua une lettre par terre, trempée, mais l'encre était toujours dans un assez bon état pour pouvoir lire. Il se pencha, et, gardant ses mains autour de son col, ne prit pas la lettre, il se contenta de lire seulement le message qui y était inscrit.

_« Mon très cher,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai commis un meurtre, Drago Malefoy, et cette personne t'était tellement chère. Si tu me trouve, tente de te venger, ça te fera du bien. Je serai là où tout a commencé entre cette personne et toi._

_Bien à toi. »_

Drago relut le message une fois de plus, ses yeux gris rendus en une fente par ses paupières plissées par la rage qui commençait à monter en lui. Sa mâchoire se serra si fort, mais étonnement il ne ressentit aucun mal, sûrement parce que la douleur et l'incompréhension qui le consumaient le faisait tout oublier. Qui était cette personne aujourd'hui morte ? Et qui lui adressait ce message ?

Qui pouvait bien lui être si cher ?

Il décida alors de démarrer par le lieu qui lui semblait le plus évident, sa propre maison. Ses parents lui étaient chers, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et c'était là-bas qu'il était né, au Manoir Malefoy, et où il avait vu pour la toute première fois le sourire étincellent de sa mère et celui de son père, humide par les larmes. Il voulut prendre sa baguette pour transplaner, mais elle avait disparut de sa poche, introuvable. Il tourna les talons et interpella un passant, lui sommant de lui prêter sa baguette mais il ne l'entendit pas, ou bien il l'ignora tout bonnement. Il lui cria dessus, le traita de tout les noms, mais rien n'y fit, l'homme ne lui accorda pas même un regard, comme s'il était transparent. Alors il s'approcha de la porte de son appartement et murmura le mot de passe, ouvrant la porte par ces mots chuchotés tout bas. Il se mit aussitôt à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, courant pour rejoindre son étage avant de donner une fois de plus un mot de passe et de se retrouver dans un salon aux meubles d'ébène et aux tapis ornés. Il alla rapidement se placer dans la cheminée et voulut prendre de la poudre de cheminette, mais soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il sursauta si fort que le pot de poudre se renversa dans la cheminée et que les flammes en jaillirent, éternellement vertes et lumineuses.

-Manoir Malefoy ! cria-t-il, abandonnant l'idée d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Le voyage se fit étonnement moins douloureux qu'à l'ordinaire, ses pensées absorbant toute forme de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le grand salon de son manoir et sortit de la cheminée. Il hurla le nom de sa mère, puis celui de son père, mais personne de répondit. Si l'un d'eux était mort, il tuerait l'auteur de la lettre de ses propres mains, il se le jura, serra les poings. Il s'avança dans le salon et plissa les yeux, voulant découvrir où était cette personne, mais espérant désespérément ne pas le voir ici.

Il hurla le nom de chacun de ses parents plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réponse, toute idée concrète disparaissait peu à peu de son esprit furieux. Puis une voix retentit derrière lui, froide, si froide que de nouveaux frissons parcoururent l'échine de Drago. Cette voix lui était familière, mais si distante en même temps, comme si il ne l'avait entendu que le jour de sa naissance et qu'il ne s'en était encore jamais souvenu. Cette voix l'appelait.

Il redressa la tête, lentement, et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le glaça littéralement. Un fantôme, aussi pâle que la mort, lui tournait le dos.

-Vois ce que je suis devenu, Drago Malefoy. Je suis un fantôme. Par ta faute, en fait.

-Qui es-tu ?

L'homme ricana.

-Toujours aussi prompt aux explications, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne le répéterai pas, siffla Drago. Qui es-tu ?

Il désirait tant voir le visage de cette personne, mais il ne s'avança pas pour autant, trop effrayé par cette voix. Son inconscience semblait lui cacher d'où elle venait.

-Il fallait que je le fasse, dit le fantôme d'un ton morne.

-Qu'as-tu fait de mes parents ! Où sont-ils ?

-Tes parents vont bien, ne t'en fais pas, après tout, ce convoi mortuaire que tu as croisé tout à l'heure, il ne comportait qu'un seul corps...

Drago se sentit en partie soulagé, mais si ce n'était pas sa mère ou son père qui était mort, alors qui était-ce ? Si le fantôme était là, alors il avait rencontré cette personne chère ici-même.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai...

-Parce que j'y étais figure-toi. Oui, il y a maintenant trois jours, Drago Malefoy, j'y étais.

Soudain, l'homme se retourna, et l'effroi que l'on put lire sur le visage de Drago n'avait rien d'humain. C'était beaucoup trop brutal, trop rapide.

Il se sentit vaciller, sa respiration s'accéléra, il cherchait de l'air, tremblant, les poings serrés autour de son col.

Devant lui, se tenait son propre fantôme.

-J'y étais il y a trois jours, répéta le fantôme. Je viens du futur Drago, et dans ce futur, j'ai tué mes propres parents.

Drago tomba au sol, les genoux à terre. Mais aucune douleur ne le traversa.

-Et voilà, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise, alors je t'ai tué. Tout a commencé dans ce manoir n'est-ce pas, nous sommes nés ici. Ce convoi que tu as vu, ton corps était à l'intérieur.

-Non... non...

Sa voix était si triste, rongée par le désespoir.

-Je suis un fantôme parce que tu en es désormais un, Drago Malefoy. Souviens-toi, cet homme dans la rue, pourquoi il ne t'as pas répondu. Parce qu'il ne t'as tout simplement pas vu...

-Pourquoi aurais-je tué mes parents, murmura Drago, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Je ne sais plus. Je n'y étais plus. Ça ne s'est jamais passé maintenant...


End file.
